mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Соарин/Галерея
Первый сезон Приглашение на бал The Wonderbolts S01E03.png Rainbow's fantasy with the wonderbolts S1E3.png Rainbow-Wonderbolts hoofshake S1E03.png Rainbow Dash as a Wonderbolt S1E03.png Звуковая радуга (серия) Wonderbolts making an appearance S1E16.png The Wonderbolts Spectating S01E16.png The Wonderbolts ready to rescue S01E16.png Soarin' trying to rescue Rarity S01E16.png Soarin is hit S1E16.png Wonderbolts need to be rescued S1E16.png Rainbow flies parallel to ground S1E16.png Rainbow Dash with Rarity and the wonderbolts S1E16.png Rainbow bringing Rarity and Wonderbolts to arena S1E16.png The Wonderbolts show up S1E16.png Spitfire thanks Dash on behalf of Wonderbolts S1E16.png Rainbow Dash flies off with Soarin and another Wonderbolt S1E16.png Самый лучший вечер Wonderbolts VIP section S1E26.png Spitfire with Soarin' S01E26.png Soarin' lets go of pie S1E26.png Soarin' 'My pie!' S1E26.png Rainbow Dash saves pie S1E26.png Soarin' - You saved it! Thanks S01E26.png Soarin' with his pie S1E26.png Soarin' eating pie S1E26.png The Wonderbolts S01E26.png Soarin' ignoring Rainbow Dash S1E26.png The Wonderbolts Talking S01E26.png Rainbow Dash amuses Soarin' and Spitfire S1E26.png The Wonderbolts are taken away S1E26.png Wonderbolts photoshoot S1E26.png Surprised crowd S1E26.png Второй сезон Пони из высшего общества The Wonderbolts prepare to race S2E09.png Soarin finishing race S2E9.png Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 2 Soarin' and Rainbow Dash S02E26.png Четвёртый сезон Радужные водопады Wonderbolts flying S4E10.png The Wonderbolts arrive on the field S4E10.png Rainbow meets the Wonderbolts S4E10.png Soarin 'some real competition here!' S4E10.png Spitfire, Soarin and Rainbow sees Fleetfoot walking away S4E10.png Rainbow sees the Wonderbolts walking away S4E10.png Soarin is flying S4E10.png Soarin flying through ring S4E10.png Soarin flying S4E10.png Soarin sees something S4E10.png Soarin' hits hoop S04E10.png Soarin' falling down S04E10.png Soarin falls down S4E10.png Soarin falling down S4E10.png Rainbow rescues Soarin S4E10.png Rainbow 'Gotcha!' S4E10.png Rainbow and Soarin on the ground S4E10.png Rainbow sees Soarin now with broken wing S4E10.png Ponies cheering S4E10.png Fluttershy 'Are you okay' S4E10.png Fluttershy sees Soarin with broken wing S4E10.png Soarin with broken wing S4E10.png The ambulance coming S4E10.png Soarin getting onto the ambulance S4E10.png Soarin 'You're the best, Rainbow Dash' S4E10.png Rainbow 'about how great I am' S4E10.png Soarin in the adjacent bed S4E10.png Rainbow Dash and Soarin in hospital beds S4E10.png Soarin just keeping his wing warm S4E10.png Soarin growing suspicious S4E10.png Soarin -we're all out of luck- S4E10.png Soarin under the bedsheets S4E10.png Rainbow Dash and Soarin walking proud S4E10.png Rainbow Dash -I feel great because- S4E10.png Rainbow Dash tells the truth S4E10.png Ponyville team cheers for Rainbow S4E10.png Soarin angry with crossed hooves S4E10.png Soarin happy again S4E10.png Soarin flies into the sky S4E10.png Fleetfoot flies through clouds S4E10.png Fleetfoot and Spitfire hoof-bump S4E10.png Soarin cheers Ponyville team on S4E10.png Rainbow crosses the finish line S4E10.png Wonderbolts cheering for Ponyville S4E10.png Timekeeper awarding medals S4E10.png Эквестрийские игры The Wonderbolts enter the stadium S4E24.png All Equestria Games participants back S04E24.png All Equestria Games participants front S04E24.png Teams on the field for the aerial relay S4E24.png The Equestria Games aerial relay S4E24.png The first leg of the aerial relay S4E24.png Horseshoe batons trade hooves S4E24.png The third leg of the aerial relay S4E24.png Fluttershy hands horseshoe to Rainbow Dash S4E24.png Rainbow Dash takes off S4E24.png Teams at the aerial relay medal ceremony S4E24.png Shining Armor announcing the anthem S4E24.png Spike -shall do the honor of singing- S4E24.png Stadium crowd cheering for Spike to sing S4E24.png Stadium field distance shot S4E24.png Shining Armor in the spotlight S4E24.png Spike making a realization S4E24.png Shining Armor -they only play the anthem for the winner- S4E24.png Spike with spotlight pointing onto him S4E24.png Wonderbolts cringing at Spike's singing S4E24.png All stadium eyes on Spike S4E24.png Spike posing at the end of the song S4E24.png Stadium crowd stricken with silence S4E24.png Pegasi hearing Spike S4E24.png Королевство Искорки. Часть 1 Wonderbolts and Pegasi flying toward Tirek S4E25.png Tirek stopping the Pegasi S4E25.png Pegasi powerless on the ground S4E25.png Королевство Искорки. Часть 2 Fluttershy and Rainbow returning Pegasi magic S4E26.png The Wonderbolts able to fly S4E26.png Wonderbolts in Let the Rainbow Remind You S4E26.png Wonderbolts flying down to Cloudsdale S4E26.png Пятый сезон Разрушитель вечеринки A party S5E11.png Рарити идёт по следу! Wonderbolts queue up to get their plates S5E15.png Wind Rider approaches the food tables S5E15.png Ponies watching the aerial display S5E15.png Rarity and Rainbow smiling S5E15.png Soarin chimes in S5E15.png Soarin informing Rainbow of Spitfire's apparent situation S5E15.png Rainbow hopes Spitfire's mom is okay S5E15.png Soarin points at Rainbow S5E15.png Rainbow hears Soarin S5E15.png Soarin yes S5E15.png Rainbow salutes S5E15.png Rainbow flies up excited S5E15.png Rainbow -This is the best thing ever!- S5E15.png Soarin tries to call Rainbow Dash S5E15.png Rarity shushes Soarin S5E15.png Rarity -Let her have this, darling- S5E15.png Soarin sees Stormy Flare S5E15.png Soarin and other Wonderbolts see Stormy Flare S5E15.png Stormy -But I do know I didn't send my daughter a note- S5E15.png Misty Fly -Who would do such a thing-- S5E15.png Soarin -Somepony who wanted her out of the show- S5E15.png Soarin and Misty Fly sees Rainbow S5E15.png Wind Rider -so they could take her spot- S5E15.png Wonderbolts looking suspicious at Rainbow S5E15.png Rainbow face-to-face with the other Wonderbolts and Stormy Flare S5E15.png Soarin -told me she had to go see her mom at around midnight- S5E15.png Rainbow's dream S5E15.png The Wonderbolts whispering to each other S5E15.png Soarin -if you can prove that somepony else is behind Spitfire's disappearance- S5E15.png Soarin -then you can still fly with us- S5E15.png Soarin tells Misty Fly and Blaze to find Spitfire S5E15.png Soarin -if you sent that letter- S5E15.png Soarin -the bylaws are clear- S5E15.png Soarin -but to ban you from the Wonderbolts forever- S5E15.png Rainbow -I understand- S5E15.png Wonderbolts see Rarity S5E15.png Rarity -the scene of the crime!- S5E15.png Pillar transition S5E15.png Blaze -Spitfire wasn't at her mom's house!- S5E15.png Soarin looks at Fleetfoot S5E15.png The Wonderbolts and Stormy Flare listening S5E15.png Other ponies listening to Rarity's explanation S5E15.png The Wonderbolts and Stormy Flare shocked S5E15.png Wind Rider -you don't believe a word of this, right-- S5E15.png Wind Rider -Fine!- S5E15.png Wind Rider -You caught me!- S5E15.png Wind Rider confused S5E15.png Rarity says no S5E15.png Rarity -you would break his long-distance Wonderbolt record!- S5E15.png Rarity 'when you want to seem happy' S5E15.png Wind Rider -my record could be preserved- S5E15.png Soarin -Wonderbolts look out for each other!- S5E15.png Soarin asks where is Spitfire S5E15.png Soarin -to make it there and back- S5E15.png Soarin 'we need you to fly in Spitfire's place!' S5E15.png Soarin -But you'll never make it in time!- S5E15.png Ponies waiting S5E15.png Soarin -Spitfire, you're back!- S5E15.png Spitfire -I wouldn't have- S5E15.png Soarin and Stormy Flare looking at Spitfire S5E15.png Spitfire -Not anymore- S5E15.png Fleetfoot with Wind Rider S5E15.png Soarin asks Rainbow if she wants to fly with them S5E15.png Soarin, Spitfire, and Rarity watches Rainbow dancing S5E15.png Soarin, Rarity, and Rainbow leaving S5E15.png The Wonderbolts flying as the screen is black-and-white S5E15.png Wonderbolts flying in the aerial display S5E15.png The Wonderbolts forming an aerial flower S5E15.png Шестой сезон Новичок Дэш The Wonderbolts flying over Ponyville S6E7.png The Wonderbolts flying through the sky S6E7.png Spitfire notices Rainbow Dash on the ground S6E7.png Spitfire signaling Soarin and Fleetfoot S6E7.png Spitfire looping backward S6E7.png Rainbow sees Soarin and Fleetfoot approaching S6E7.png Soarin and Fleetfoot in Rainbow's line of sight S6E7.png Rainbow barely avoids Soarin and Fleetfoot S6E7.png Wonderbolts laughing at Rainbow Dash S6E7.png Misty Fly --most awesome entrance by a newbie-- S6E7.png Soarin --are you okay, Rainbow Dash--- S6E7.png Fleetfoot --more like Rainbow Crash-- S6E7.png Soarin and Misty Fly laugh at Rainbow S6E7.png Rainbow Dash --buzzed me on purpose-- S6E7.png Spitfire --you forgot rule number one-- S6E7.png Wonderbolts reciting rule number one S6E7.png Fleetfoot, Soarin, and Misty Fly laughing S6E7.png Spitfire --let's forget about this-- S6E7.png Wonderbolts fly through the sky S6E7.png Wonderbolts flying in helical pattern S6E7.png Wonderbolts in the locker room S6E7.png Rainbow enters the locker room S6E7.png Wonderbolts holding broom and bucket S6E7.png Spitfire --better get to it, Crash-- S6E7.png Rainbow left alone in the locker room S6E7.png Rainbow standing in Soarin's bed S6E7.png Rainbow Dash acting like Pinkie Pie S6E7.png Blaze giving Fleetfoot a shoulder massage S6E7.png Rainbow peeking into the locker room S6E7.png Rainbow Dash acting like Rarity S6E7.png Rainbow --I just love these uniforms-- S6E7.png Rainbow Dash --ever since I was a foal-- S6E7.png Rainbow Dash --bold lines and classic contours-- S6E7.png Rainbow Dash --Rainbow Fash-- S6E7.png Soarin disturbed and confused S6E7.png Rainbow Dash hears Spitfire's voice S6E7.png Rainbow Dash --the 'Fash' is for 'Fashion'-- S6E7.png Soarin --right, boss!-- S6E7.png Soarin closing his locker S6E7.png The Wonderbolts streak through the sky S6E7.png Wonderbolts flying through the air S6E7.png Snips, Snails, and Sweetie Drops watching the Wonderbolts S6E7.png Spike watching the Wonderbolts perform S6E7.png Wonderbolts flying in formation S6E7.png Wonderbolts in a steady climb S6E7.png The Wonderbolts' synchronized flying S6E7.png Wonderbolts in a nose-dive S6E7.png Wonderbolts in a parabolic arc S6E7.png Misty Fly and Soarin swerve past each other S6E7.png The Wonderbolts pleased with their performance S6E7.png Rainbow Dash breaks out of formation S6E7.png Soarin sees Rainbow break formation S6E7.png Wonderbolts wave to the crowd S6E7.png Soarin tapping on Spitfire S6E7.png Wonderbolts looking up at the sky S6E7.png Soarin, Spitfire, and Whiplash surprised S6E7.png Spitfire seething with anger S6E7.png Spitfire --way to go, Rainbow Crash-- S6E7.png Soarin --are you serious-!-- S6E7.png Soarin --the most talented flyer we've ever had!-- S6E7.png Fleetfoot --saved all of Equestria-- S6E7.png Soarin --you know why they call me that--- S6E7.png Rainbow Dash --you're as fast as a ship-- S6E7.png Soarin explains his nickname S6E7.png Rainbow Dash --spent my whole life trying-- S6E7.png Rainbow Dash --time to be okay with fitting in-- S6E7.png Spitfire --really didn't want to miss the chance-- S6E7.png Spitfire --tease you for years about this catastrophe!-- S6E7.png Spitfire --that crash was epic!-- S6E7.png Wonderbolts laughing with Rainbow Dash S6E7.png Rainbow Dash's dream made real S6E7.png Высший пилотаж Sky Stinger --amazingly awesome crazy-good flyers-- S6E24.png Sky Stinger pointing to wall of Wonderbolts S6E24.png Rainbow Dash sleeps during Twilight's lesson S6E24.png Rainbow repeats --class is in session!-- S6E24.png Седьмой сезон Родительская опека Wonderbolts diving through the air S7E7.png Wonderbolts flying up into the sky S7E7.png Wonderbolts diving toward the runway S7E7.png Wonderbolts create a boom of thunder S7E7.png Wonderbolts climbing back up into the sky S7E7.png Wonderbolts' training disrupted by turbulence S7E7.png Misty Fly pointing down at the ground S7E7.png Wonderbolts returning to the ground S7E7.png Spitfire -which pony broke protocol- S7E7.png Rainbow Dash -I guess they're with me- S7E7.png Rainbow nervously approaches her parents S7E7.png Windy Whistles meets the Wonderbolts S7E7.png Windy -mom of the best Wonderbolt ever!- S7E7.png Windy Whistles meets Soarin S7E7.png Windy Whistles -you guys were great, too!- S7E7.png Spitfire -let's hit the showers- S7E7.png Spitfire -time to spend with her family- S7E7.png Wonderbolts give Rainbow and her parents privacy S7E7.png Rainbow Dash watches the Wonderbolts leave S7E7.png Scootaloo recounting Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 S7E7.png Close-up on photo of Rainbow Dash accused S7E7.png Close-up on photo of Rainbow as official Wonderbolt S7E7.png The Wonderbolts begin their performance S7E7.png The Wonderbolts spiral through the sky S7E7.png The Wonderbolts make star-shaped smoke trail S7E7.png Spitfire, Soarin, and High Winds make a lightning bolt S7E7.png Wonderbolts burst through artificial insignia S7E7.png Wonderbolts surprised by sudden fireworks S7E7.png Rainbow Dash points to her parents in the stands S7E7.png Wonderbolts see gold trophy-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Wonderbolts see Rainbow Dash-shaped fireworks S7E7.png The Wonderbolts at an autograph signing S7E7.png Tornado Bolt smacked by ripped Rainbow shirt S7E7.png Rainbow awkwardly pats Tornado Bolt on the head S7E7.png The Wonderbolts at a photo shoot for foals S7E7.png Rainbow's parents and CMCs appear at the photo shoot S7E7.png Racing foals being awarded medals and stickers S7E7.png Pegasus foal race award ceremony in Cloudsdale S7E7.png Filly Rainbow in last place at award ceremony S7E7.png Filly Rainbow in fourth place at award ceremony S7E7.png Filly Rainbow in third place at award ceremony S7E7.png Filly Rainbow in second place at award ceremony S7E7.png Filly Rainbow in first place at award ceremony S7E7.png Pegasus foals annoyed by Rainbow's parents S7E7.png The Wonderbolts fly high into the sky S7E7.png Wonderbolts makes electrically-charged smoke trails S7E7.png Wonderbolts streaking through the sky S7E7.png Wonderbolts fly past Bow, Windy, and Scootaloo S7E7.png The Wonderbolts fly toward rainbow waterfall S7E7.png Soarin and Spitfire covered in rainbow water S7E7.png The Wonderbolts covered in rainbow water S7E7.png Wonderbolts shower Bow and Windy with rainbow water S7E7.png The Wonderbolts finish their performance S7E7.png Знаки отличия и игры Soarin flying through a practice ring S7E21.png Wonderbolts fly over CMC and Thunderlane S7E21.png Секреты и пироги Distance shot of Wonderbolt Academy S7E23.png Spitfire, RD, Fleetfoot, and Soarin return to barracks S7E23.png Pinkie Pie questioning the Wonderbolts S7E23.png Spitfire answers Pinkie Pie -affirmative- S7E23.png Spitfire changes her answer to -negative- S7E23.png Pinkie Pie staring at Spitfire S7E23.png Pinkie Pie -very interesting- S7E23.png Pinkie Pie -chief detective on the pie case- S7E23.png Pinkie Pie staring at Soarin S7E23.png Pinkie Pie -tell me everything you know- S7E23.png Pinkie Pie blows bubbles from her pipe S7E23.png Spitfire -mysterious monthly pie donations- S7E23.png Pinkie Pie -pick these pies out of a lineup- S7E23.png Wonderbolts nodding to Pinkie Pie S7E23.png Pinkie Pie's theory board about Rainbow Dash S7E23.png Pinkie Pie -she didn't eat the chocolate- S7E23.png Pinkie Pie -she didn't eat any of 'em!- S7E23.png Pinkie Pie pointing her hoof at Gummy S7E23.png Pinkie -don't tell me this all just started recently!- S7E23.png Pinkie Pie -it's been going on for years!- S7E23.png Photo of Soarin in blue outline S7E23.png Pinkie Pie -Rainbow Dash doesn't like pie- S7E23.png Pinkie -lying to me about it the whole time!- S7E23.png Pinkie Pie pointing at her theory board S7E23.png Pinkie Pie -she doesn't even like them- S7E23.png Pinkie Pie -she's been lying to me!- S7E23.png Pinkie Pie -are you sure-- S7E23.png Pinkie -laughing at my pies behind my back- S7E23.png Pinkie -scheming of a way to get rid of them- S7E23.png Pinkie Pie starting to fantasize S7E23.png Pinkie Pie -it'll force her to admit the truth- S7E23.png ''My Little Pony в кино'' The Wonderbolts disperse the dark clouds MLPTM.png Wonderbolts fly around Twilight and Rainbow MLPTM.png The Wonderbolts fly up to another cloud MLPTM.png Wonderbolts and Derpy doing aerial choreography MLPTM.png Derpy goofily falling out of the air MLPTM.png Rainbow Dash watching the Wonderbolts MLPTM.png Восьмой сезон Grannies Gone Wild Rainbow hears the other Wonderbolts S8E5.png Soarin talking about the Wild Blue Yonder S8E5.png Rainbow asks about the Wild Blue Yonder S8E5.png Fleetfoot, Soarin, and Misty Fly gasp in shock S8E5.png Misty Fly -hasn't heard of the Wild Blue Yonder-- S8E5.png Fleetfoot, Soarin, and Misty Fly looking amused S8E5.png Soarin -only the coolest rollercoaster- S8E5.png Soarin getting Rainbow Dash excited S8E5.png Misty Fly -can't really call yourself a Wonderbolt- S8E5.png Photos of Wonderbolts riding the rollercoaster S8E5.png Photo of Soarin and Fleetfoot riding the rollercoaster S8E5.png Soarin explains the Wild Blue Yonder to Rainbow S8E5.png Soarin catapulting himself off the floor S8E5.png Товары с персонажем Wonderbolts Cloudsdale Mini Collection packaging.jpg Wonderbolts Cloudsdale Mini Collection back of packaging.jpg Wonderbolts Fashion Style 6-pack.jpg Wonderbolts Fashion Style 6-pack packaging.jpg Guardians of Harmony Spitfire and Soarin figures.jpg Guardians of Harmony Spitfire and Soarin packaging.jpg Wonderbolts Ride the Lightning T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg Comic issue 1 Third Eye Comics cover.png Comic issue 12 blank cover.jpg Comic issue 50 Fried Pie Comics cover.jpg Comic issue 55 credits page.jpg Comic issue 55 page 1.jpg Comic issue 55 page 2.jpg Comic issue 55 page 3.jpg Comic issue 55 page 4.jpg Comic issue 55 page 5.jpg Comic issue 56 page 5.jpg Comic micro 2 page 1.png Friends Forever issue 36 cover A.jpg Friends Forever issue 36 sub cover.jpg Friends Forever issue 36 sub cover textless.jpg Friends Forever issue 36 credits page.jpg Разное Canterlot Wedding Wallpaper 1.jpg Equestria Games torch S4E24.png Guardians of Harmony Amazon Banner.png MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg en:Soarin/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей